Kid Ic-ar-us
by RitoPrime
Summary: In Angel Land,something sweeps the The rise of dueling in a new world 2 months after Yugi But something is amiss among the supposed peace when something terrible strikes at the
1. Prologue

Authors Note:I don't own Kid Icarus or some cards and plot.

DISCLAIMER:I may suck at duel scenes!

Prologue:Rise of Dueling

Angel Land

"Okay,we will have a practice duel before going to the tournament?Okay Pit?"The goddess Paultena asked the angel Pit.  
"Yeah!I need to hone my skills!"Pit said raising his arm and summoning his duel disk,white with angel wings.  
Paultena summoned her's,a white with the blue aura things on her staff.  
"Okay,2000 life points,5 cards in !"Pit said forming a two,then five with his hands.

(Paultena-2000 Pit-2000)

Pit's Turn

"I summon Centurion!"(Attack 1000 Defense 1300)  
"But,I place the card,Mirror of Truth!"  
Centurion looked into it and another appeared.  
"Your turn."

Paultena's Turn

"Okay,I set down Hug Worm."(Attack 900 Defense 1000  
"And then I place a card facedown."  
"I end my turn."

Pit's Turn

"Hmm,I use Viridi's Summons to place down two Forces of Nature monster level 3 or down."  
Places down two Hug Worms.  
"I tribute summon,Centurion Bruiser!"(Attack 1600 Defense 2000  
The centurions are tributed.  
"Attack Hug Worm!"  
Hug Worm attacks Paultena's Hug Worm.  
"No no.I activate my facedown card!Medusa's Shield!"Paultena said as a shield surrounded her and her Hug Worm.  
"You can't attack me at all currently."Paultena said smugly.  
"Okay,I end my turn."  
Hug Worm is duplicated.

Paultena's Turn

"Now,I use the spell card,Reset Bomb,to damage you directly!"  
Reset Bomb hits.

(Paultena-2000 Pit-1500)

"I place down Monoeye."(Attack 900 Defense 300  
"End turn."

Pit's Turn

"Okay,I place a card face down."  
"I then activate Paultena's Cry which allows me to summon myself!"  
Centurion Bruiser is tributed to summon Pit.(Attack 2300 Defense:1000  
"I then activate the weapon card,Paultena's Bow!"(Adds on 200 attack)  
"Okay,now attack!"  
Pit attacks Hug Worm.

(Paultena-400 Pit-1500)

"But,I can summon Dark Pit with the Mirror of Truth.  
Dark Pit is summoned.(Attack 2500 Defense:1000 with add on Paultena's Bow)

Paultena's Turn

"Okay,time to end it!I use my spell card Soul Gather!"  
Paultena recovers 500 life points.

(Paultena-900 Pit-1500)

"Now,I summon Monoeye king!"(Attack 1200 Defense 0  
"And with that,I use this King's Sacrifice!"  
Medusa is summoned.(Attack 2800 Defense 3500)"I then use Monster Inside to turn Medusa into Monstrous Medusa."(Adds on 200 attack)  
"Now,attack!"

(Paultena-900 Pit-0  
**Pit is defeated.**)

"Aww you always defeat me!"Pit said pouting slightly.  
"Don't worry,you might get up high before you get eliminated in the tournament"Paultena said patting Pit's head.

Control Tower

"Hmm,how is the tournament arrangements going?"A spikey haired boy in a school outfit asked the people behind him.  
One named Pandora gleefully answered,"Almost all the residents have to try and greedily take your title as King of All ."  
"Well,that is actually all have your Chaos Kin cards right?"  
"Yes."One voice answered then they all followed.  
"Good,let the games begin!"

* * *

Cards

Card Name:King's Sacrifice  
Picture:Of a dead Monoeye King.  
Purpose:If you have a Monoeye King,you can summon one Medusa.  
Card Type:Spell

Card Name:Mirror of Truth  
Picture:Of a mirror.  
Purpose:You can duplicate one random monster on the you have Pit,you can create Dark Pit with all add ons that Pit has.  
Card Type:Spell

Card Name:Viridi's Summon  
Picture:Of Viridi ringing a bell.  
Purpose:Summons two level Forces of Nature monsters.  
Card Type:Spell

Card Name:Monster Inside  
Picture:Of Medusa looking into a mirror,to see Monstrous Medusa.  
Purpose:Turns Medusa into Monstrous Medusa.  
Card Type:Curse

Card Name:Paultena's Cry  
Picture:Of Paultena calling for Pit  
Purpose:Summons Pit if you have a Centurion Bruiser.  
Card Type:Spell

Card Name:Soul Gather  
Picture:Of reapers gathering souls.  
Purpose:To give life points to the user.  
Card Type:Spell


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note:Once again,like before.

Chapter 1:Vicious Duel!Chaos Game!

Viridi's Base

"I win again Urgleye!"Viridi boasted gathering her cards as Urgleye slammed the table.  
"I'm totally ready to go to that tournament!"She said assembling her deck with her special end them all card,Viridi,Goddess of Nature.

Control Tower

"So,what was I called for?"A girl with armor that was feathered asked the darkness.  
A card shot towards her and she caught it,it was black with a Chaos Kin on it.  
"That card will give you the power to start,the Chaos No Game."A voice said as the girl smiled.  
"Fine,this will be fun."

That Burning Town

"Man,I don't know why they call it That Burning Town,cause it definently isn't burning!"Pit said as the Goddess and Angel went through the town's hustle bustle streets.  
This is the time of the Champion Tournaments to find out who will get to challenge the King of Games,Yugi.  
"I hear that there's a woman going around dueling people and stealing their 't you heard?"Pit heard as the gods,goddess' and humans mingled and spread around rumors.  
"Hey hot-shot!"A voice called,Pit remembered it definently,it was Dark Pit's.  
"When the Tournament starts,I will kick your angel butt!"

Other Dimension

Domino Park  


"So,you remember why I called you here,right?"The feathered girl said to a blonde,brunette,taller brunette,another brunette and a blue haired boy.  
Next to the girl was a statue of,Atem,Pharoah Atem,a face of fear frozen in time.  
The three brunettes are,Tea Seto and Tristan,the blonde and blue haired are Joey and Mokuba.  
"Oh,being silent are we?I called you here on terms of Atem's soul,which I have!"The girl said boasting and holding up a bottle with a red glowing soul in it.  
"Maybe because the author wasn't writing something for us!"Joey shouted angrily.(DON'T BREAK,FORTH WALL!)  
"I'll ignore that and..."  
"Well finally someone showed up!Do you know what it feels like being in this crapped space?IT SUCKS!"A voice,that sounded like Atem's,came from the battle as it fidgeted around.  
"SHUT UP!Anyway,if you want his soul back in his body,you will have to duel me."The girl said covering the bottle up so no sound escaped.  
"Okay,I will duel you."Joey said stepping forward._This should be probably is an amatuer,somebody gave her Atem's soul,I just know it._He thought taking out his duel disk.  
"But,we will play on my term rules,choose a deck."The girl said as a duel disk appeared on her arm,painted with images of war,a blood red,and a few feathers on the sides,and decks appeared in front of Joey.  
"Okay?Still will be easy!"Joey said choosing a random deck.  
"Really?Then let us explain the you win,I will let Atem's soul back into his if you lose,then your soul shall be stolen as well!By me,Bellona!Goddess of War!"Bellona said pointing straight at Joey.  
" ?You obviously have brain you even remember who sent you here in the first place?"Seto said a smirk creeping up on his face.  
"What was his name again?Medusa told me...oh yeah!The King of Games,Yugi Muto!I think,he never showed himself when he summoned me."Bellona said rubbing her chin in thought.  
"WHAT?!He disappeared two months ago!Nobody found him!I'm done with your bullcrap!Let's just duel!"Joey shouted in anger.

(Joey-4000 Bellona-4000)

Joey drew his cards then noticed,they weren't regular duel monsters cards,they were different.

Bellona's Turn

"Okay,I must play this card Chaos No Kin!"Bellona said pulling a black card out of her imaginary pocket.  
The field was surrounded in darkness,then a Chaos Kin appeared.  
A target appeared on Bellona's chest,as well as Joey's.  
"What the heck is going on!"Joey exclaimed,in partial shock,and in disgust at the Chaos Kin in the middle of the little arena formed,floating above it.  
"This is a Chaos person who loses has their soul stolen by the Chaos Kin,that is what happened to Atem."Bellona explained.  
"I summon King Monoeye!"Bellona said setting a card faceup,a monoeye with a crown on his head,a jeweled eye,and a slight aura of darkness surrounded it.  
"I then place two cards face end my turn."Bellona said as two cards appeared face down.

Joey's Turn

"Fine then.I place three cards face down and end my turn."Joey said as one reversed monster card appeared and two spell,trap,or curse cards appeared.

Bellona's Turn

"Short,and your mistake!"Bellona said drawing the card she needed,King's Sacrifice,but she decided to wait.  
"I use the spell card,Reaper's Line of Sight!Which allows me to summon three reapettes from my deck."Bellona said as three cards appeared on the field,all reapettes.(Attack 500 Defense 0)  
"I then can tribute summon a reaper!"Bellona exclaimed when the reapettes combined into a reaper.(Attack 2000 Defense 1000  
"A reaper is an effect monster,once per three turns,it can reveal a face down monster,so reveal to me your monster Joey!"The reaper's glowing eyes scanned the card as it got flipped up in attack position,being a handora.(Attack 100 Defense 1000)  
"Attack it King Monoeye!"

(Joey-2900 Bellona-4000)

"I end my turn."

Joey's Turn

"Fine forced me to do this but,I activate one of my facedown cards!Curse of the Plighted!Which takes away 500 of your health each of your's turns!Take that!"  
"Then I summon Centurion!And I activate my other card,Mirror of Truth!"  
"I end my turn."

Bellona's Turn

"Fine then,you forced this.I activate King's Sacrifice!Say hello to Medusa!"Bellona shouted as a sword stabbed King Monoeye,and Medusa appeared in it's place.  
"I had drawed this card,Monster Inside!"Medusa's face turned into one of a monster.  
"ATTACK MY ARMY!"Bellona shouted as Joey's Life points were quickly depleted.

(Joey-0 Bellona-3500)**(Joey Loses.)  
**

The Chaos Kin descended upon him,hitting his chest,ripping through it,and taking his soul,a green ball.

Other Dimension

Control Tower

Bellona appeared before the darkness once again.  
"Have you collected the soul of Joey?"The voice said to her.  
" is your next wish?"  
"You will go to the tournament,and collect the soul of Paultena."

END Chapter

Cards

Name:Curse of the Plighted  
Picture:Wailing villagers.  
Purpose:Actually said in the chapter.

Actually,all the cards's effect were gone over in the yeah.


End file.
